It is well known to provide a closure having one or more apertures for dispensing matter that is provided within a container (e.g. particulate food stuffs or the like, such as cheese, spices, etc.). Such known closures typically have a base coupled to an opening of a receptacle and a top having one or more dispensing apertures for dispensing the matter. Such known closures may have a removable cover or elements such as flaps that are moveable between an open position in which the matter may be readily dispensed from the container (through the dispensing apertures) and a closed position in which the dispensing apertures are covered (so that the matter cannot readily be dispensed).